


Viking Dreams (Oneshot and Short Series Book)

by Luna_Belle



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Belle/pseuds/Luna_Belle
Summary: A series of one-shots/short series, mostly shipping various versions of my main OC Luna with Hvitserk- He is one of my favorites after all-
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)





	Viking Dreams (Oneshot and Short Series Book)

Under construction


End file.
